Village Layouts for Pros
The continuation from Village Layouts for Beginners - using the villages of others as examples, I will discuss some of the finer aspects of creating a setup. All photos in this guide are screenshots from my own experiences. The 'Yay' setups are ones I like, the 'Nay's are ones I don't. Yay! # scorpio Segmented - splitting resource banks ensures that high-level opponents will struggle to raid all of your loot Empty spaces - trap placement isn't too bad, enemy troops may run into them. The blank spots in front of the upper-right and lower-left gold storages are well thought out, will definitely be bombs/spring traps there. Notice how the traps are placed behind the walls, I can't emphasize enough how important this is. Traps behind walls ensures for maximal damage output, as more troops run into them. Overall: 8/10 I like: Very high level walls for a lvl 80 player. Wiz towers are also behind double walls (note that there are only 3, this photo was taken before leagues existed and a fourth wiz tower was made available to TH9s. I don't like: He's got the right idea when he tries to use his King/Queen/Castle defensively, but the King and Castle troops are too easily drawn out. One single barb, followed by another barb in the corner of the map will draw his defensive troops way out of the range of his defenses, making them effectively useless. Also, DE drills in such a well protected position? Ummm....sorry? Really REALLY silly decision. Swap both drills for the King and Castle respectively. For goodness sakes, TAKE YOUR FREAKN DEFENCES OUT WHEN THEY ARE BEING UPGRADED!!!!!! -------------------------- Nay... #marnee (Note that the protruding walls are now pointless, as the wallbreaker's AI has now been changed.) I don't know about this setup. Sure, the defences have been upgraded a fair bit, but the positioning? I don't really like it. Here's why. If I were to raid this base, (only using barbs, archers and wallbreakers as standard troops, as is my style) I'd start by deploying one barb at the top, near to the left elixir pump. This single barb will attract the attention of both the King AND Castle reinforcements. Once they have killed the barb, I would deploy another single barb at the very top of the map, luring the King and Castle troops further out. At this stage, it becomes really quite easy to get rid of both the King and assorted troops. Repeat the same thing for the Queen, but do it at the bottom. Deploy barbs/archers at the bottom, continually deploy more barbs as meat shields for the archers - or else they will be obliterated by the lvl 7 mortars. Lightning one of the lower mortars; your troops should be more concentrated on the side with the destroyed mortar. Destroy the archer towers and the cannons at the bottom with your archers, while your barbs are hacking away at the walls in vain. At this point, deploy a series of 6 wallbreakers in 1-second intervals from the bottom. Because the two archer towers and two cannons are gone, the wallbreaker's AI will register the central segment with the wiz tower in it as 'true', allowing you to burst down the wiz tower quickly. The first two WBs will get you through the first layer of walls, the remaining 4 should bust through the gold storage walls. The rest is pretty easy, you should still have a few WBs and 20-30 barbs and archers left (respectively) if done correctly. Deploy the rest of the WBs, and your remaining barbs and archers (and your King, Queen and Castle) will easily take out the xbow, leaving you free to loot nearly all the elixir, and most of the gold. You will not fully destroy the top two gold storages, but you should be able to get them down to about half each. So, after that overly lengthy account, you will have noticed that I chose to concentrate my troops at the bottom. Why? Because the setup ensures that one half of marnee's defences will not play a major role in defending against attacks. Start from the top, and marnee's bottom defences will be useless; likewise, start from the bottom and marnee's top defences will be useless. Your village MUST utilize as many of your defensive buildings as possible, irrespective of the direction of enemy attacks! Overall: 6/10 Looks pretty, but wouldn't be very difficult to take half his gold/elixir.